


yEeHaW bOiS

by stormE_15



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Friendship, High School AU, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormE_15/pseuds/stormE_15
Summary: A huge thank you to cheswrites for the motivation and inspiration to do this! But basically it's a bunch of ships in a chat log that I love from Telltale and Sky bound's walking dead series! (WARNING! Some chapters may contain unpopular opinions that y'all sensitive and overly dwramatic lovely people might find offensive. rEaD aT yOuR oWn rIsK) <3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the fuck is this server?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306164) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



-> Creating chat log...Please enter a name below.

 **louis:** yEeHaW bOis

-> yEeHaW bOis registered as chat log name. Would you like to change your username?

 **louis:** yes

-> Please enter your new name below.

 **louis:** god

-> Changing "louis" to "god"...

->Name change successful. Would you like to add people from your contact list?

 **god:** yes

-> Please enter their names below.

 **god:** Brody Marlon Minerva Violet Aasim Ruby Mariana Mitch Clem Gabe James

-> Adding listed contacts to chat log...

->Name adding successful. Would you like to send a message to notify your friends of this chat log?

 **god:** yes

-> Please enter message below.

 **god:** jOiN oR i WiLl eNd yOu <3

-> Message sending. Please wait...

-> Message sent.

 


	2. The Fantastic Five (six?)

**- > Marlon has come online**

**- > Mitch has come online**

**- >Clem has come online**

**- >Gabe has come online**

**Mitch:** wtf is this

 **god:** wElcOmE! it's nice to see who the gullible of the group are :P

 **Marlon:** who the hell are yu??

**- > god has changed Marlon's name to communication-deficient**

**god:** i bet you don't even know what that word means :3

 **communication-deficient:** fucc you louis

 **communication-deficient:** FRICK

 **Mitch:** damn ur android doin you dirty today

**- > god has changed Mitch's name to ** **pyromaniac**

**pyromaniac:** i ain't even mad

**- >Brody has come online**

**Brody:** whoever made this the notification went off in class and I almost got my phone taken away!! =:(

**- > communication-deficient changed Brody's name to babygurl**

**babygurl:** whoa whoever that was I have a boyfriend

 **pyromaniac:** marlon i stg you are the embodiment of illiteracy

 **babygurl:** omg that was marlon? Hi babe! <3

 **Clem:** can y'all chill? kenny came over like 3 times cus my phone is on crack

**- > god changed Clem's name to peach**

**god:** CLEM!!! MY ANGEL!! I was wondering when you were going to speak.

 **peach:** babe you are right fuckin across from me.

 **peach:** YOU WAVED AT ME ARE YOU OKAY?!

 **god:** you didn't wave back :'(

 **communication-deficient:** you are pathetic

 **god:** A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MARLON WHO GAINED A BRAIN CELL FROM SPELLING A SENTENCE CORRECTLY!

**- > communication-deficient changed god's name to ass eater**

**peach:** i'm offended on a personal level

 **pyromaniac:** WHOA

 **Gabe:** WHAAAAT

 **pyromaniac:** omfg you woke up at the perfect time 

**- > peach changed Gabe's name to crybaby**

**crybaby:** i'm going to boldly assume your talking about the phone game we play

 **peach:** lol yeah tell yourself that

 **communication-deficient:** phone game? Yeah ok I'm the illiterate one

 **crybaby:** your not even using the word right bUt oK

 

 

 

 

 


	3. KENNY IS A MEME

**ass eater @ everyone**

**ass eater:** GUYS! GET THE FUCK ON THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**- > peach has come online**

**- > Violet has come online**

**- >Aasim has come online**

**Violet:** why are all my notifications for this coming in now?

**ass eater changed Violet's name to chickenNuggetwhore**

**ass eater:** anyone who has an android is an idiot thats why

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** wow okay listening to Gabe crying was more entertaining than you ever will be

 **Aasim:** lmao good one vi.

**ass eater changed Aasim's name to sOuP**

**sOuP:** what does that even mean??

 **ass eater:** i dont know i just look at you and think of soup

 **sOuP:** great answer

 **ass eater:** ANYWAY! Y'ALL KENNY IS A MEME!

 **sOuP:** a what?

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** oh my goddd

 **ass eater:** dude you gotta get out of your diary once in awhile

 **sOuP:** IT'S A JOURNAL TYVM!!!!!

 **ass eater:** whatever we can talk bout ur weird fetish later ANYWAY TO THE MEME!

**- >ass eater added a picture below.**

  **peach:** oh my god

**- > pyromaniac has come online**

**pyromaniac:** what did i miss? sry katjaa took my phone >;(

 **pyromaniac:** OH MY SHIT

 **pyromaniac:** THIS IS PURE GOLD

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** louis you done fucked up now

 **peach:** your just jealous cus you didnt find it and louis did

 **sOuP:** lmaoo shots fired. did i do it right louis?

 **ass eater:** oh my god why did you blow my cover??

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** whose side are you on aasim??

 **sOuP:** the one with the best combats

 **peach:** obviouslyme

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** yeah right

**- > chickenNuggetwhore has gone offline**

**peach:** pussy. I was so rdy to throw another one

 **ass eater:** uhhhh care to elaborate on what?

 **peach:** BABE

 **ass eater:** jkkk <3

**- >Ruby has come online**

**Ruby:** Louis you best leave Aasim alone.

**- > ass eater changed Ruby's name to redhead**

**ass eater:** or what? >:)

 **redhead:** I'll march right out of geography class and whoop your ass in study hall

 **ass eater:** :o 

 **ass eater:** you wouldnt dare!

 **redhead:** bet your ass I will

 **sOuP:** heh. Puns

 **pyromaniac:** aasim you do know this is a chat log not grammar class right?

 **sOuP:** oh my gosh that sentence was so horrid. I'm gonna throw up on my journals!!

 **redhead:** hun, that was adorable but maybe save that sarcasm for debate club

 **sOuP:** that is so true.

**- > sOuP has gone offline**

**redhead:** remember what I said louis

**- > redhead has gone offline**

**ass eater:** i just wanted to share sum memes >:(

 **peach:** just send them to me and you can watch me across the room die of laughter

 **pyromaniac:** how romantic

 **peach:** don't you have spanish to get to?

 **pyromaniac:** OH MY GOD U RIGHT BRB

**- > pyromaniac has gone offline **

**ass eater:** why did he freak out going to _spanish_?

 **peach:** mariana switched classes

 **ass eater:** OH MY GODDDD <3<3<3<3<3


	4. Thrift shop

**- > communication-deficient has come online**

**communication-deficient:** y'all I need help

**communication-deficient @ everyone**

**- >babygurl has come online**

**- >god has come online**

**- > chickenNuggetwhore has come online**

**chickenNuggetwhore:** people need to stop doing that

 **god:** marlon wtf it's 11:30 at night

 **communication-deficient:** oh im sory was i distrubing your cuddle time?

 **god:** actually yes you were and now my peaches is mad >:(

 **communication-deficient:** well tough shit i cnt finish this essay

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** yeah i can see why you cant type to say your life

 **communication-deficient:** OH MY GOD IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!

 **babygurl:** babe what do you need help with?

 **communication-deficient:** finally someone who's not a dickhead

**- > Minerva has come online **

**communication-deficient:** oh ym god just great. this is exctly what i need rn

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** stfu marlon. hey babe

**chickenNuggetwhore changed Minerva's name to siren**

**siren:** put a sock in it marlon. Vi why did you leave me on open? :(

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** aww is that why you finally joined the chat <3

 **siren:** <3

 **communication-deficient:** shoot me

 **god:** holy shit i came back to this? fuck me backwards

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** no thanks

 **god:** right sry you already got your fill today

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** remember that i know where you live >:(

 **god:** your empty threats are useless

 **communication-deficient:** GUYZ I NEEDS SUM SERIUS HALP THIS DAMN THING WAS DUE TOO DAYS AGO

 **siren:** lmaooo you dumbasss

 **communication-deficient:** i do not need this rn

 **babygurl:** marlon just face time me

 **communication-deficient:** i jst shoudlve done that in teh first place all of yuo suk

**- >communication-deficient has gone offline**

**- >babygurl has gone offline**

**chickenNuggetwhore:** marlon's spelling is literal aids i cant

 **siren:** lol hey baby

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** hm?

**- > Siren inserted a link _Click to view_**

**god:** oh my god i'm fucking done. minnie ur mental

**- >god has gone offline**

**chickenNuggetwhore:** <3<3<3<3

**- >crybaby has come online**

**crybaby:** K i ended the best song in the world for you marlon so this better be worth it

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** you just missed him

 **crybaby:** fUcK are you serious????!!

 **siren:** damn you really live up to your name

 **crybaby:** uh who are you?

 **siren:** the one that sings in your nightmares

 **crybaby:** ya' know im too salty and tired to care

 **chickenNuggetwhore:** wait gabe what song were you listening to?

 **crybaby:** thrift shop

 **siren:** oh my god only thirteen year olds listen to that shit

 **crybaby:** ok i have no idea who you are but im way too tired to care about your death that is about to happen in like 6 seconds

 **siren:** wah! wah! wahhh! thats all I hear

 **crybaby:** alright miss know it all, what is the best music to listen to?

 **siren:** cardi b is the shit and and cupcakke is really good

 **crybaby:** oH

 **crybaby:** your one of those

 **crybaby:** i cant rn goodnight. enjoy your terrible music in peace

**- >crybaby has gone offline**

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [#EricsonGang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446175) by [Starlingnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingnostalgic/pseuds/Starlingnostalgic)




End file.
